


Pursuit

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome realizes wanting Sesshoumaru’s attention – and <i>having</i> it – are two completely different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

It had long been her goal, her dream.

_The great Lord Sesshoumaru…_

Kagome wanted nothing more than for him to finally _notice_ her, find her worthy, allow her close.

She worked tirelessly on this mission, using every method of persuasion at her disposal – subtle and not-so-subtle alike.

After years of steady, patient effort, she was rewarded.

Finally, he turned to her, dropped the icy barriers he held around himself, deigned her worthy of his interest – maybe more?

And yet…

As she wilted under the intense, utterly driven force of his pursuit, she realized –

_This wasn’t what I had in mind._


End file.
